


The Love We Share:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Valentine's Day Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has something planned for Danny for Valentine's Day, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*





	The Love We Share:

*Summary: Steve has something planned for Danny for Valentine's Day, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*

 

The Dinner was cooked & set up perfectly, Commander Steve McGarrett was happy & satisfied with the results of it, He made sure that everything on the table was Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's favorite, He wanted it to be perfect, & the best Valentine's Day ever. The Five-O Commander couldn't stop smiling, cause he was so happy being with his lover for the past 4 1/2 of years. He showered, & changed, Cause he knew that the blond detective will be arriving soon.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams stopped to get a bottle of wine, & some Longboard Beers, in case the meal that Steve creates calls for it. He smiles his own smile, Cause he knows it makes Steve happy to do this kind of stuff for him, & he loves that his lover is a gentle soul, who always puts everyone first, & never lets anyone be alone, even if they want to be, He isn't the kind of a guy to do it, & Danny knows it.

 

The Loudmouth Detective showed up on time, & he made his way to the door, & knocked, making sure that he was cautious, as he made his way up to it, He knocked, & the hunky brunette came to the door, so he can answer it, "Damn it, You look great, Babe", Danny said, as he admired him in his red button down shirt, & blue jeans. "Thanks, Danno, You look absolutely perfect in your gray pants, & white shirt", & he moves to the side, so he can enter the house.

 

"Oh, Babe, You made all of my favorites, Thank you", He said, as he handed over the liquor that he brought over, "Happy Valentine's Day, Baby, You deserve the best", as he takes the wine out, & puts the beer away. They sat down, & Steve, Always a gentleman, helps Danny into his seat, before he joins him, & they ate the wonderful meal, & made small talk, Steve was getting nervous about proposing to Danny, but he puts his fears, & insecurities to the side, & enjoy his lover's company, & the evening.

 

When dessert came, Steve decided that it was now or never, He gave Danny a piece of the world famous cheesecake with strawberries from **_Junior's_** , The Handsome Shorter Man was shocked, & said, "You made me my favorite dessert all the way from New York ?", Steve blushed, & said, "I knew that sometimes that you get a little homesick, So, I wanted to make you something special," "Give me those lips", & they shared a hot, & passionate kiss.

 

"I also have something special for you", The Five-O Commander said, as he took out the ring box, & opened it, then he turned around, so Danny could see it. The response was perfect, & what Danny wanted, The Blond gasped, & had tears in his eyes, & he was full of emotion, as he looked at it, & at his lover, who was on one knee, & began the heartfelt speech, that he had prepared.

 

"Danny, You made me the happiest man on Earth these past years, I love you, & I love that perfect child of yours, Grace, She is the best part of you, along with everything else", Steve said, as he was full of emotion, & hopeful that Danny will say, "yes" to his proposal. He continued on, "I am hoping that you will continue to make me the happiest man on Earth, Marry me, & let's continue the love that we share, Please, Danno ?, I love you so much", Danny said with tears in his eyes.

 

"I love you so much too, Steve, You make me happy too, Yes, Yes, I will marry you, You Goof", & they kissed passionately, as they celebrate their engagement, & then it turned heated, & they were stripping the other out of their clothes, & they hurried right upstairs to Steve's bedroom, to have a hot night of passion, & sex to close out the evening.

 

The Night was full of passion, desire, & heat, They were giving each other handjobs, & blowjobs, & rimmed each other, while the heat was overtaking them, Also, They were having their fun, as they worshiped each other's bodies. They denied each other their orgasms, & as a result, They had multiple orgasms. They had also had fun anal fingering the other, doing anal & oral sex.

 

After they were spent, They cuddled, & snuggled against each other, They were dreaming of the perfect, beautiful, & safe future that they want to have. As they were falling sleep, The Former Seal said with a sleepy smile, "I love you, Danno, So much", & Danny said without hesitation, "I love you too", They shared a kiss, & fell asleep without any problems.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
